


Ichijouji Special, Number Seven

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Daiken Week 2020, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, One Ship Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Daisuke has a new ramen recipe he wants Ken to try.  His cooking skills are excellent.  Naming skills, not so much.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Ichijouji Special, Number Seven

**Title:** Ichijouji Special, Number Seven  
 **Ship:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 916  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Ken x Daisuke/Kaiser x Daisuke, B44, K rated; One Ship Boot Camp, #9, patent; DaiKen Week day #5, food as love/physical affection  
 **Notes:** This is a few years post defeat of BelialVamdemon, but with no Tri, Kizuna, and epilogue  
 **Summary:** Daisuke has a new ramen recipe he wants Ken to try. His cooking skills are excellent. Naming skills, not so much.

* * *

Ken enjoyed his regular ramen dates with Daisuke. How could he not? They got to travel the world – two worlds, in fact – and see sights that they might normally never have encountered. Even better, he got to enjoy ramen and he got to enjoy seeing Daisuke enjoy ramen. That was a treat so few had the chance to see. 

Daisuke eating ramen was _special_. He ate like anyone else did. But the way he tilted his head back, the way he groaned at particular flavors, the way that his eyes lit up and he wriggled in his seat, oh, that made Ken met inside. Warmth flushed all through him at the sight, and unlike most people, he got to see it on a regular basis. 

But there was one sight that was even better, if only by the thinnest of margins. 

Daisuke set the bowl in front of him, a rich meaty scent arising from it, his eyes wide and eager as they tracked to Ken’s face. “What do you think?” He clasped his hands behind his back, as if eager to make sure they stayed under control. 

Ken chuckled. “I don’t know. I haven’t tasted it yet.” 

Daisuke squealed, glowering playfully at him. “What’s keeping you, then?” 

Oh, Ken enjoyed grinning at Daisuke like that. “The fact you keep talking and not giving me a chance to taste it.” 

He could see how much Daisuke wanted to smack him. He would have allowed it if Daisuke tried. In his opinion he’d earned more than a few smacks for what he’d done as a child. But Daisuke just stared at the ramen in front of him, expectancy in every line of himself. 

Ken found himself tempted to take his time. Not just to savor the food – he would definitely do that – but just to take his time getting to eat it. Daisuke made the most interesting faces when he had something to show off. But he’d had a long day of classes and he’d skipped breakfast _and_ lunch and the practical upshot of it all was that his stomach had somehow been replaced by a vast black hole that demanded filling. 

So he started eating. He knew before a single drop of broth or hint of noodle touched his tongue that it would be delicious. Daisuke made it, therefore, delicious. There was a strong meat base to it, along with more delicate flavorings that swept over his tongue like a blessing from the gods. He thought he even detected a hint of mushroom in there. That was new and Ken decided he wanted more of it. 

He wasn’t sure when he started to eat. Only that all too soon there wasn’t anything left in the bowl and that black hole grumbled a little, demanding more, demanding that it be given what it wanted, and it wanted more of Daisuke’s ramen. 

Ken turned towards his boyfriend, eyes warm and so very full of both satisfaction and love. “That’s delicious. May I have seconds?” 

Daisuke all but made the bowl vanish, sweeping back int the kitchen to fill it up again. “I don’t know if I got it right yet. Did you taste the mushrooms? Takeru didn’t like it when I gave him a sample.” Ken could hear the annoyance in his voice clearly. “Said something about really not like mushrooms.” 

“I love them,” Ken assured him. “They’re delicious and you did the most amazing thing with them.” 

Daisuke didn’t say anything in answer, but the way his eyes glowed when he came back with a fresh full bowl said all that Ken would ever want to hear. He took his time on the second bowl, savoring every little bite, and enjoying the way that Daisuke watched him eat. Those warm brown eyes that followed every movement of food from the bowl to his mouth, the way he chewed everything that needed to be chewed, then swallowed. 

Eating Daisuke’s food would forever be a sensual experience, almost as much as Daisuke watching him eat it. He reached up and cupped one hand against the side of Daisuke’s face. 

“It’s wonderful. Think you can make it again?” Ken considered for a few moments. Daisuke said nothing, just leaning his head into Ken’s hand. “I do have some suggestions for some other flavors, too.” 

Daisuke flopped bonelessly into his chair next to Ken. From somewhere he produced his tablet and pulled up his note program. “What did you have in mind?” A brilliant smile leaped into existence across his features. “I’ll call this one the Ichijouji Special, Number Seven.” 

Ken sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. “Daisuke. Please.” He didn’t add the _don’t_. He didn’t need to. Daisuke understood enough to know what he meant. 

But Daisuke only grinned at him. “Why shouldn’t I?” 

“Because you already have six other “Ichijouji Specials”? Any time you serve me something that I like, you call it another Ichijouji Special?” Ken pointed out. “You don’t do that for anyone else. I saw Yamato-san all but _beg_ you for one of your recipes and you didn’t call it an Ishida special.” 

Daisuke pouted expertly. “But I _like_ naming things for you.” 

“I know.” Ken patted Daisuke’s knee. “But you can do better for names.” 

He wasn’t surprised to see Daisuke continue to pout. This would take effort. But if Ken knew one thing, it was how to be stubborn with his boyfriend. After all, he’d learned it from Daisuke himself. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** See! Fully capable of writing fluff!


End file.
